RINGZ
by K. Lemieux
Summary: Two brothers and their dog find a ring. This ring has magical powers. This is the start of their adventure. It will lead them into an alternate universe where they encounter different characters, both good and evil.Their mission is to defeat the evil cha


**Ringz**

Story Out line

Two brothers and their dog find a ring. This ring has magical powers. This is the start of their adventure. It will lead them into an alternate universe where they encounter different characters, both good and evil.

Their mission is to defeat the evil characters by winning their rings, which are the source of their power. Each evil character will present them with a ring challenge and if they win they collect their ring, and that special power that ring holds. Each ring fits together like a puzzle, and on the back of each ring there is letter that will eventually spell ringz, when the set is completed. Once they have defeated all the evil characters they will face the main evil character. Who ever wins this challenge will receive the others ring. These are the main two rings and the most powerful. When these two rings are put together the person in possession of them will have the power to either save or destroy the world.

This is the story so far…… 

**RINGZ**

Summer 1994

It was the first week of summer holidays and the Hughs brothers; Brody and Travis were sitting on the front steps of their house with their new dog Syd. They were bored, and trying to figure out what they wanted to do with the rest of their day. They started the day with a long bike ride down to the lake to take a swim. Followed by a trip to the local store for a refreshing soda. They rode over to their friends Patrick's house to say good-bye, before Patrick left for camp. After all that, they returned home.

Now here they sit with not one good idea between the two of them. They complained to each other about how boring this summer was going to be. But little did they know this summer was going to be the most incredible one of their lives.

After sitting there for about twenty minutes they decided to go ask their parents if they could think of anything for them to do.

Mike and Caroline Hughs were in the garage. Sorting out all of the junk that had piled up over the winter. Travis and Brody go into the garage with Syd following close behind (as he has done since the day they found him).

Brody—We're bored mom

Caroline- Really! You can always help us in here.

Travis- Ya right we're on holidays, can't you think of anything fun we can do?

Mean while Brody is poking around the garage and stumbles across something he finds very interesting in the corner of the garage.

B-Hey dad what's this?

Mike- that's my metal detector, remember I bought it a couple of years ago, to find my car keys I lost in the garden

B- Oh ya

T- Does it still work?

M- Well lets try it out and see.

Mike takes a nail off of the shelf and places it on the floor. Brody brings the metal detector over to mike. Mike turns it on and waves it over the nail and it starts to beep.

M-Well I guess that answers our question. Doesn't it?

B- Cool dad can we use it? Please!

M- I guess so; go see what you can find around the yard.

T and B- Thanks dad.

The three explorers leave to search for hidden treasures.

They return 30 minutes later.

M- Back so soon?

T- We couldn't find anything dad. This sucks now we're are back to having nothing to do.

Mike thinks for a moment

M- I've got an idea. Why don't you take a ride up to old man Ortens place and see what you can find around there. I bet there is a lot of junk; I mean treasure up there.

T- Are you crazy dad! He's old and creepy. And besides Patrick said that living alone up there all these years has made him crazy. He also said that if he catches you on his property, you are never seen again.

C- Oh come on. He's just a lonely old man. Your dad and I have known him since we were kids. He's actually very interesting. Your dad and I would sit there for hours and listen to all his stories. . You'd probably really like him if you got to know him.

M- Do you guy's want me to call him to see if it's ok if you go up there to look around?

B- Are you sure he's not crazy?

M- Ya I'm sure. Do you want me to call or not?

Brody and Travis looked at each other, and then Syd gave a loud bark

B- Well I guess that settles that. O.K. dad go call him.

Mike goes to the house and makes the call. He returns to the garage.

M- Well scaredy cats, it's all set up. He knows you're coming and he says it's fine.

C- If you boys find anything up there, I want you to show it to Mr.Orten to see if it's okay if you keep it.

T- Come on mom! Do we have to?

C- Yes you do. And I don't want to here another word about it.

B and T- Okay. Okay mom

Mike grabs a packsack and puts a few items in it.

M- here you might need these.

Mike throws Brody the packsack.

Brody catches it, puts it over his shoulder and they head for the door.

C- Be back by five. We're going to grandmas for dinner.

With that final word the boys and syd leave the garage, hop on their bikes and head up the road towards the old mans place.

OLD MAN ORTEN 

They pull up to the front gates of the old farmhouse. They get off their bikes and lean them on the huge old oak tree that flanks the left side of the driveway. They look at each other and with some hesitation open the gate and walk through, up the long driveway.

Travis turns on the metal detector and they get to work. This is a big property with many areas to explore. They head towards the fields; on their way they find a few things. A couple old bottle caps some coins and an old dog tag with the name Jake on it. Syd seemed especially interested in this particular item. They decided if it was okay with Mr. Orten that Syd would get this tag.

Syd took off and started running across the field. Travis and Brody called after him to come back. When he didn't they started to run after him.

They chased him until they came across an odd little fenced in area. Syd starts running around and barking very excitedly.

B- What is it boy?

T- I think he wants us to go in there.

Syd barks again

So they go in.

They start to explore around the little area, the metal detector starts beeping loudly.

Brody reaches into the packsack and takes out the spade mike had put in it.

He starts digging in the earth. And then they see it.

T- Brody what's that? Get it!

Brody reaches down and picks it up.

B-Wow! Cool it's a ring.

Syd barks whimpers and goes up to the boys and gives them each a lick on the face. They give him a scratch.

T- It's okay boy.

They are really excited. They know they have finally found something good.

B- Well what do you want to do with it?

T- Mom said we have to show Mr.Orten what ever we found

B- Ya, but he'll probably won't let us keep it.

T- If we don't and mom finds out, she'll hit the roof

B- Let's go then

They head towards the old mans house.

As they get closer they see old man Orten outside working in his garden.

The old man hears them approaching and looks up. He sees the kids and takes special notice of the dog they have with them.

The boys see him looking at them and stop. They feel afraid and are not sure if they want to go over to him after all.

The old man senses their apprehension and calls to them to come over.

Syd takes of towards the old man. The boys follow behind slowly.

Syd runs up to him and covers him with wet kisses. The old man laughs and pets the dog on the head. The boys reach the garden and stand there stammering around nervously.

The old man can't take his eyes off the dog.

O- I didn't know you boy's had a dog. When did you get him?

Feeling a little bit more at ease, Brody starts to tell him how they got  
Syd.

B- It's really kind of a weird thing. About two weeks ago we were on our way to school and he came out of the bushes and ran over to us. We tried to shoo him away but he wouldn't go. He followed us to school and when we got out of school at the end of the day he was there waiting for us. He followed us home, and we've had him ever since.

Mom and Dad made us put up signs to see if anyone had lost a dog, but no one called.

So they said we could keep him.

OMO- What do you call him?

T- We named him Syd

OMO- ah syd a good name for such a fine dog.

The old man took his attention away from the dog for a moment to pull a weed.

OMO- Your dad called earlier and said you boys would be over to look for lost treasures around here. And by the look on your faces, I'd say you think you found something good. Come over here and lets see what you've got in that bag of yours.

They come over to the old man and open the packsack.

They show him the bottle caps and coins first. He didn't seem too interested in them.

Then they pulled out the dog tag. He takes this and looks closely at it.

OMO- This was my dog, when I was a boy. His name was Jake. He reminds me a lot of this old guy here. I think he should have this.

T- Thanks Mr.Orten we were hoping you'd let him have it.

OMO- Any thing else in that bag? This can't be what you boys are looking so excited about.

B- We did find one more thing.

He reaches into the bag and pulls out the ring.

When the old man sees the ring, he grows pale and his hands start to tremble.

OMO-Where did you find this, how could it be?

He seemed to be very confused. The boy's noticed that he seemed agitated.

The boys tell him where they found the ring.

OMO- That's the old pet cemetery. How far down did you dig?

B- It was only a couple of inches below the surface

OMO- That's impossible. I must have buried that ring ten feet under the ground.

You boys better come with me. I've got something to show you.

He starts walking towards his house with Syd by his side. The boys are feeling a little apprehensive but they feel the need to see what the old man wants to show them.

OMO- You boys take a seat on that porch swing over there. I'll be right back

The old man goes into the house. He returns ten minutes later with a tray with an ice-cold pitcher of lemonade and some ham for the dog and a very old book.

He pours them all a drink, gives Syd a piece of ham and a scratch. He grabs the book and sits down between them on the swing.

They sit there for a while in silence just drinking the lemonade. When the old man finally speaks OMO- I want to show you these pictures of when I was a boy.

That said, he takes the photo album off of the tray and begins to search through it.

The photo album is opened at a picture of a boy and a dog (that looked surprisingly a lot like Syd).

OMO- That's me when I was about your age, and that's Jake. Now you see why your dog Syd here grabbed my attention.

T- Ya! He looks exactly like Jake

OMO- Now about that ring you've got there, you finding it can only mean one thing. So you boys listen to what I'm going to tell you know and listen well.

Travis and Brody squirmed a little in the swing but listened to what the old man was saying.

" It was the summer of 1932and me and my dog Jake were just coming back from the creek down the road. We had spent the after noon fishing and we had a whole sack full of speckled trout to show for it.

We were just about home when Jake started making quite the fuss, barking and running around the old oak tree at the end of the drive. I went to look at what all the fuss was about. As I was walking over, I caught a glimpse of something on the ground. The sun was hitting it and the reflection was almost blinding. I got close enough to see it was a ring. A very beautiful golden ring. I picked it up, stared at it, examined it for a few minutes and put it on. And that dear boys is when it all started  
He goes on to tell the most outrageous story magical powers, mystical places and evil villains. The story goes on for at least an hour but ends as all good stories do. With the young Orten and Jake defeating the evil and saving our town from being taken over by the evil ones.

OMO-And now that ring has returned. Somehow. I'm afraid that can't be good news for any of us. Especially you three. It can really only mean one thing. It's happenening again. I took a vow many years ago that if that ring ever reappeared that Jake and I would return to fight the fight of good once again. But with Jake gone and my age and health being what it is. I suppose the only thing I can do is make sure that things get taken care of. I suspect that's why this dog here made it's way to you and that's why you two found the ring. It looks like it's going to be up to you to continue this fight. Now don't be afraid you will never be alone. I will be here as long as I can to help you. And Jake I mean Syd he can lead you anywhere you have to go. He is your protector.

The old man reached into his pocket and pulled out an old pocket watch and hands it to Travis. Travis takes it and looks at it and finally puts in the front pocket of his jeans.

OMO-Now Brody, you keep that ring close to you at all times. Never let it out of your sight. You must not, cannot ever lose it. Or it could mean the end of this town's happy little existence.

Travis and Brody didn't know what to think. They both just sat there looking at Mr. Orten. Then Brody finally spoke.

B- Wow! Mr. Orten, what a great story, mom said you were a great storyteller and she was right. But all that stuff you made it all up right? I mean that couldn't have really happened.

T- Ya you were just trying to get us going. Weren't you?

The old man just looked at the boys and gave them a little crooked smile

T- Can we come back tomorrow? And will you tell us some more of your stories?

OMO- I suspect you'll be to busy tomorrow for stories and such. But I'm sure I'll be hearing form you soon enough.

The boy's said their good byes and thanked the old man and started walking home.

They got about half way down the long driveway when they heard the old man calling to them

OMO- Don't let it out of your sight. Believe, if you don't believe you can't win.

The boys paused for a moment, gave a wave to the old man and continued on their way.

When they get home they show mike and Caroline the ring and tell them what a great day they had. The boys wash up and they head over to their grandmas for dinner.

After dinner the boys are tired. When they get home they head straight for their beds.

THE JOURNEY BEGINS 

Travis and Brody get ready for bed. They brush their teeth and put on their p.j.'s.

B- Travis. You don't believe any of that stuff MR. O was telling us this afternoon. Do you?

T- Have you lost it? Of course I don't. He was just trying to scare us. It's stories like that, that get people talking about him.

B- Ya I guess you're right, let's get to sleep, so we can go up there early tomorrow

T- goodnight

Brody puts the ring and the watch in an old cigar box on their dresser. And then he crawls into bed. With in ten minutes the boys are sound asleep. With Syd close by. Sleeping uneasily. on the floor by their bedroom door.

Syd barks loudly wakening the boys up. Travis sits up.

T- Syd whats wrong boy?

Brody sits up wiping at his eyes and staring at the box on the dresser.

B- Travis do you see that? Look at the box

Travis looks over. Much to his amazement the box on the dresser is glowing.

There seemed to be rays of light shooting out from under the lid. Lighting the whole room up. Then came the noise. A high-pitched squealing sound like metal rubbing on metal. Both of the boys covered their ears.

B- What's going on Travis?

T- I don't know Brod. But make the noise stop I can't take it much longer.

Brody and Travis head toward the box.Brody opens it. He can't believe what he's seeing.

The ring that earlier in the day was dirty and tarnished now was a bright golden color like the old man had described in his story. Suddenly the ring began to spin. Spin so fast that it looked like a solid object. . It was then that Brody and Travis knew. They knew the old man was telling the truth. He hadn't made up the story. It was real it was all real. They believed, at that moment they believed everything the old man had said.

Suddenly out of nowhere Brody instinctively reached out extended his finger. And with amazing timing stopped the ring.

The noise finally stopped and the room fell silent once again. Brody put the ring on.

The room somehow felt different they both looked around the room to see what had changed. They couldn't put their finger onit, but something was definitely different.

Quiet. The quiet was deafening. All those familiar sounds of their house were gone. They could no longer hear their parents' radio, the fridge running or any thing else familiar.

B- Why aren't mom and dad in here yet? They must have heard that noise.

T- I don't know. Let's go see if they're okay.

The boys made there way out of their room and down the hall to their parents room.

They were lying on the bed fast asleep as if nothing was wrong. But there was something wrong. Something was terribly wrong. They could feel it in their bones and the thought made them shiver. They tried to wake their parents but they couldn't.

T- Are they okay brody? why won't they wake up?

B- I think they're okay. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I think I know someone who can fill us in.

T- let's go find out from Mr,O. just what is going on here.

They start to leave but then Travis remembers the watch and he runs back to get it.

Now armed with the ring and the watch the three of them set out towards Ortens farm.

When they get out side it two feels different and unfamiliar. When they look around it looks exactly the same as it always has, but something is wrong with it.

Quiet. It's quiet outside to. Absolutely no noise. The only thing they can here are there heartbeats.

T- I'm scared Brody

B- don't be afraid. Lets just get there as fast as we can

With that the boys and Syd took off running towards the farm.

Un like the excitement they had felt earlier when they were coming home on this road, it now filled them with fear and a sense of doom.

They kept going. When they finally reached the farm they thought their lungs were going to burst.

T- Brody wait up a minute I've got to catch my breath

B-Okay, I could use a break myself

They bent over hands on their knees taking deep breaths of the cool night air.

Their breathing quickly returned to normal. They moved forward.

They approached the house. There was a single light on in the big old house.

The three of them ran up the front steps. Brody knocked on the door. No reply

They knocked again. Silence.

B- should we go in?

T- I don't think we have a choice

Brody reached down and turned the knob and pushed the door. The door creaked open.

They all went in. They called out. No answer. They searched the house but no one was there.

T- Where is he? Where is he Brody he said he would be here to help us.

B- I don't know. I don't know anything any more.

They left the house. Standing on the porch they wondered what they should do next.

Syd suddenly took off running. They called after him, but they couldn't get him to come back.

They followed not knowing what else to do.

Syd led them into the field and to the place where they had first found the ring.

They neared the little fenced in area and they were scared. They just wanted to return to the safety of their room, they didn't want to go any farther. Just as they were losing there nerve syd came over and nuzzled at them. They both put their hands on him and some how this gave them a sense of strength and courage to move into the cemetery.

As Brody took his first step into the cemetery, He felt the ring in his pocket move. He jumped surprised by this.

B- Travis the ring just moved in my pocket

T- take it out

Brody slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was glowing like it had in their room. Glowing so brightly it was almost blinding. Brodys hand was shaking, Travis reached out to steady it and at that moment they were both touching the ring. A strange tingling sensation was creeping up their arms. And seem to take over there whole bodies. Suddenly the earth began to shake and before them out of the damp cold earth rose a big black door. They stood there in shock. Travis let go of the ring and Brody slipped it on his finger. The door swung open. It was then that Brody realized that all of this wasn't an accident. That he hadn't found the ring. In fact the ring had found him.

They approached the door. It was pitch black with a long set of narrow stairs, leading down into the darkness.

Syd barked and looked at the boys than headed down the stairs. They called after him, but he was gone into the darkness. The pocket watch chimes. Travis takes it out of his pocket and checks the time- ten fifteen.

They took a deep breath and moved forward through the door in to the darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
